


Remember Summer Days

by Feudal_hearts4284



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time Sex, Other, Smut, inuyasha picked kikyo, kag/koga, kagome and kouga, kagome is 19, kagome just didn't simp, koga is like 800 or something, koga or kouga, they still defeated naraku, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feudal_hearts4284/pseuds/Feudal_hearts4284
Summary: Kagome can't resist the lustful thoughts she has about a certain wolf demon.All characters belong to Sunrise media
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Kag/Koga out there. So this is my contribution. Some canon divergence to make their relationship work well in my mind.

_Well this is secluded enough. ___

____

____

Kagome looked around, the small hot spring was well shrouded by the forest. A small break in the tall grasses and foliage was enough space to lay out her towel and set down her backpack. Her quiver and bow were also beside her. With no one to play guard she knew by now to be ready for anything. She couldn’t take it though. She needed some relief. 

As a preteen Kagome didn’t ever touch herself, at home or the feudal era. But she was 19 now. Typically, she went home periodically and found her satisfaction in her own room, she had never done this on this side of the well. But they had been pursuing a demon for close to 3 weeks now with no breaks, and they weren’t the only ones. As with the Birds of Paradise, the demon wolf tribe was also warring with this demon. 

At first to get in the mood she thought of Inuyasha, but not anymore. Not after he chose Kikyo and made it clear he could never be with her since she was essentially the generic brand Kikyo in his eyes (that’s what it felt like when he told her anyway). 

There were plenty of other gorgeous, powerful men and women to think about in this era. One in particular who they would surely be encountering any day now, since they realized they should join forces with his tribe once again. 

The excitement overwhelmed Kagome. His grand proclamations of love all those years ago. But his gestures always went unreciprocated due to Inuyasha. It made Kagome wonder if she was to see him again now, would he still have that possessiveness and lust for her? 

She noted the location of the spring when they passed it on the way to make camp. It was maybe an hour to nightfall when she gave notice to her friends. Sango and Miroku nodded and smiled, and Inuyasha let out a huff. While she was not sure how Koga’s emotions had changed in the years that had passed, it was clear Inuyasha’s dislike for him had not lost any of it’s fire. 

At her expression of excitement of seeing Koga and his tribe again Inuyasha mocked her in front of anyone, saying she missed her “wolf-boy kidnapper boyfriend”. Kagome didn’t even justify him with a response, aside from her favorite little phrase. Inuyasha hadn’t said a word after that, just humpfs and grunts, lest he get another mouthful of dirt. 

So, she knew Inuyasha wouldn’t be following her and Shippo didn’t accompany them on this journey, which gave her a window for her new favorite hobby. She undressed until she sat in just her bikini top and thin sleep shorts. She splayed her body over the towel and stretched her legs so they dipped in the water a bit. A warm feeling spread over her already flushed body, which was just a little sticky from the summer heat. 

She tried to conjure her best memories of Koga. She remembered his legs first. They once held the shards of the Shikon jewel that made him so incredibly fast. His strong, tanned legs were clear in her mind. He had a boyish charm, despite his age which was likely twice Inuyasha’s age or more. She also remembered his muscular arms wrapped encompassing her petite frame as he carried her when they had battled the Birds of Paradise. 

Yes, he was definitely beautiful, though at that time she only had eyes for a certain hanyou. It was only lately that she really appreciated Koga. He was probably the most attractive man to ever show her any interest. Even without the shards he was still massively powerful, strong and brave. 

Becoming lost in her own sensual daydreams, Kagome’s fingers began their familiar exploration of her body, only it was Koga she saw behind her eyelids. His clawed fingers running trails up the skin of her waist and down the insides of her thighs. Her exploration came to her breasts and giving a little squeeze of her nipple at the thought of what exactly a demon tongue could do. 

An unexpected gasp escaped her. 

_Wow I’m even more keyed up than I thought._

____

____

She was getting good at this imagination thing. In an effort to keep the fantasy tangible in her mind, she again searched her memory for those piercing blue eyes. She could never forget those. She felt a certain softness envelop her, the sweet feeling of nostalgia. She relaxed into the towel and her own touch as she let out a sigh and with it, her dream lover’s name left her lips. 

What she didn’t expect was a reply. 

“I missed you too, my dear Kagome”


	2. Chapter 2

“HOW LONG WERE YOU STANDING THERE?” 

Kagome had flipped the towel out from underneath her to cover her body, the shame of being discovered touching herself had her almost shaking. 

“Oh, not long, I was just following a faintly familiar, but delectable smell. Such a womanly scent I barely recognized it was my woman.” 

Koga stepped forward out of the tall grass and knelt down by her backpack, never taking his eyes off her. Kagome on the other hand was trying to look everywhere but into the eyes she was just lusting over. 

“You don’t know how happy it makes me, that the thought of me made you smell so delicious.” 

If Kagome was anymore embarrassed she would have combusted. Demon noses! If she was as fragrant as he claimed she hoped Inuyasha didn’t come sniffing around. After some silence she was able to meet his eyes. 

“We thought your den was still a few days away....one of your scouts was supposed to send word.” 

Koga inched closer, “Oh they did, I just decided I couldn’t wait another day to feast my eyes on you,” he reached his hand out to grab the towel, “and I am glad I didn’t.” 

With a swift motion he tore the towel away, letting a wave of pheromones crash over his senses. Kagome did not even open her mouth to object before Koga had positioned his body over hers. He dipped his head into her neck and inhaled deeply. A shiver went from that spot directly to her core. 

“Do you want me Kagome?” 

He had pulled up and was staring down at her. Kagome felt like she had the first clear thought since he discovered her, did she want this? A fraction of a second passed before she felt her whole body tell her YES. So instead of answering with words, she threw her hands around Koga’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Up until this point Kagome had never kissed before. Correction, she had never kissed like THIS before. Her closed lip peck was transformed into a smoldering claim on her mouth. Koga was animalistic. Her surprise melted away and she quickly matched his passion, clearly ready to show him just how much she wanted this. 

Koga broke the kiss first to gaze down at the woman he claimed many moons ago. She was finally beneath him, willing and eager to be with him. Not only was his ego satisfied, his heart was. She did not realize it but Koga had truly chosen her that day and loved no other since then. 

Therefore, when he took a moment to gaze upon this ethereal, mysterious woman, his Kagome, he drunk it in. He wanted to capture her vulnerability, her openness. He ran a finger down her flushed cheeks, and watched as her chest rose and fell. 

“I would have thought it impossible but, it seems your beauty has increased 10-fold since I saw you last.” 

Koga looked almost exactly as she remembered him, with a notable exception. His hair, which she had seen only contained by a ponytail, was down and loose. It cascaded down his shoulders making him appear much more feral and intimidating. 

Copying his movement she also brought a hand to his face, and he nuzzled into her touch, planting a kiss in her palm. He brought her hand into his own and frowned. 

“You’re trembling” 

His concern marred his perfect features, and Kagome reassured him by shaking her head. 

“No, I want this Koga, just please...” she couldn’t look at him and say it. 

Koga searched her face for answers. 

“Please be gentle.” 

Releasing the tension in his body, Koga smiled and let out a little chuckle. 

“I could never handle my Kagome with anything but tenderness, unless you ask” 

A wicked grin spread across his face and his fangs gleamed at her. A spike in her arousal made Koga groan as he inhaled it. Kagome propped herself up on her elbows to untie the bikini top and exposed her breasts to her lover. She let out a shaky breath, the anxiety of a lover’s eyes on her naked body was a new feeling to her. 

Koga leaned down and peppered kisses on her collarbones and slowly moved down to one of her nipples. Once there he flicked his tongue out, eliciting gasps from Kagome. Encouraged, he encircled repeatedly, and gently took one between his teeth forcing Kagome to arch her back at the sensation. 

While Kagome caught her breath, Koga sat up to remove the armor covering his chest and shoulders. Kagome reached up to run her hands over him, his chest so firm and warm beneath her fingertips. Soft and fine black hair covered him, with a trail leading south to his furs which were doing a poor job covering his growing erection. 

Her hands lingered at the waist when he grabbed them by the wrist. 

“Oh no, I’m not done with you, woman”


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome did not really know anything about sex. She knew the, technicalities of it? The mechanics? But she did not know how to love someone, or be loved in that way. She knew why her mom made her take birth control when she turned 16, not really expecting to need it any time soon.

When Koga’s face reached the junction of her thighs, she really was not sure what to expect, but she was feeling an enormous amount of anxiety. Koga must have been able to smell it or sense it because he reached his hands up either side of her waist, whispering, “Relax”, as his hands came down, hooking her shorts and pulling them down as well.

Kagome was pulled from her embarrassment by fear when she heard a rustle in the forest. She shot up but was eased back down as Koga climbed up to whisper in her ear “Just a bird, don’t worry I’ll sense anything bigger than a field mouse coming our way. You’re safe here with me.”

Another smoldering kiss left her a bit lightheaded and Koga smiled as he returned back between her legs. He denied her attempts at modesty by forcing her legs open at the knee. He truly looked like the predator he was as he lowered his mouth to her inner thigh. He licked a trail closer and closer to the lips of her sex.

“Look at me”

Kagome lifted her head just in time to see him lower his tongue to her clit and Koga was assured of her pleasure by the whimpers that followed.

_Now that is what a demon tongue can do!_

Swiping his tongue over her clit he then dipped into her entrance, tasting her slick there. He let out a growl, a primal response to the knowledge that he was the first to taste it. And he would be the last too, as he wouldn’t let Kagome go ever again after this.

Koga’s growls and groaned only turned Kagome on more. She was starting to feel that familiar build. But she needed more. In her softest voice she whispered out “Please, I need more”

Bemused by her coyness, Koga paused. Looking at her he bit his claw down short on his index finger, then touched her clit with a firm pressure. She drew a sharp intake of breath as he slid it downward into her entrance, coating the digit with slick. Still keeping her gaze he brought the finger to his mouth and closed his eyes as he sucked her off of him.

Kagome looked on, she was embarrassed, at the sight of another person tasting her but also at the fact that it was so hot.

_No point in having any shame now, girl. God knows he doesn’t._

Koga could see the passion in her eyes and smell her arousal around them. He chomped another claw before leaning down, now sliding two fingers inside Kagome, exploring her, preparing her. Kagome had fingered herself but having another person do it was not even comparable.

She felt his breath on her neck and she gripped his shoulders. She let her hands run up and through his hair, it was unnaturally smooth, not a single knot despite its wild appearance. He was even better looking naked, panting above her, pumping his fingers in and out of her.

When he brought his head back down to please her with his hands and mouth she was already close to the edge. It didn’t take much, just a few well-placed licks and flicks to propel her into bliss. Koga felt her walls spasm around his fingers and pulled them out to find them covered in more slickness. He cleaned these fingers too with his mouth and winked at her before pulling his furs down.

Kagome had to sit up to fully appreciate his body. She wasn’t 100 percent sure what to expect seeing a man's penis for the first time in person. But the first thing she felt was apprehension.

_How is that going to fit?_

Koga knew his length was impressive but Kagome looked genuinely fearful. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to feel good”

He kissed her languidly as he lowered himself on top of her. The weight of his body was comforting as she felt her apprehension replaced by trust she was placing in the naked demon covering her.

Kneeling between her Koga took himself in his hands and Kagome watched as he gave himself a few strokes, eyes raking over her nude, panting body. He leaned up to rub his hard member against her clit, coating his tip in her juices and they both moaned at the contact.

After a minute, Koga put his free hand on her waist, and with the other lined himself up with Kagome’s slick entrance. He leaned down to kiss her again keeping his face close to hers as he slowly pushed inside. Kagome shut her eyes at the intrusion and held her breath.

“I’ve got you Kagome, just breathe”

Koga continued and felt her relax slightly and her body stretched to accommodate his full length. It was not as painful as Kagome imagined, just a strange new sensation. Fully seated inside her Koga licked the lone tear that had run down her cheek and placed kisses over her neck and chin.

When he saw Kagome unclench a little and offer him a smile he gleamed back, ready to move with intention. Easing out and back into her he felt it hard to control the demon urge to take her completely. But this was his Kagome, and he had promised her tenderness. A small price to pay for the gift he was enjoying.

He found a gentle rhythm, rocking in and out. He brought her one leg over his shoulder and the new angle made Kagome’s eyes widen. Watching her face, her body writhe, it was going straight to Koga’s cock. His ego was also being fed, as he got to know he was the sole source of her pleasure in this moment.

Releasing her leg, he withdrew from her and with complete ease, scooped her up to sit underneath her, sitting her on his meaty upper thighs. Understanding her new position, Kagome raised herself up. Koga took himself in his hand and aligned himself as Kagome sunk down on him.

It was incredibly erotic. He watched himself go in and out and her breasts bouncing at the impact. He could feel his claws dig into the flesh of her waist. He felt himself baring his fangs, his instincts flaring up as his pleasure sharpened.

Kagome found she could rub her clit on Koga as he was fully inside her and she quickly found herself on the cusp of orgasm, it only took Koga putting his hands back on her breasts to have her again find her release, this time cumming all over Koga’s cock.

She cried out Koga’s name which was all it took to flare up his demon instincts once more. Suddenly Kagome wasn’t on top anymore, she was on her stomach, Koga still inside her but using a more punishing pace in his thrusts. He also had his fangs on her neck, not drawing blood but enough to make her feel their presence.

Kagome was surprised at her arousal at his possessiveness. He was demanding submission. She was happy to give it.

“I’m yours Koga. You feel so good, please don’t stop.”

He heard his growl in her ear, and she had clearly said the right thing because she felt Koga’s movements become more frenzied.

“You’re mine Kagome. Any demon who smells you will know it. I’m going to fill you with my scent and my pups”

_Oh my god that should not have been so hot._

Kagome could explain birth control later but for now focused on Koga’s hands as they frantically squeezed her hips, and slamming into her one last time. Koga groaned loudly and shot his hot seed into her. He twitched and thrusted several more times before pulling them both down to the ground.

He gently pulled out of her and brought her to his chest. Kagome had never felt this kind of intimacy. It made her feel so fuzzy. And loved. She felt truly cherished and loved in Koga’s arms. She could have fallen asleep. She would have too, if Koga hadn’t spoken.

“You better get in the water or get dressed; dog breath is walking up”

“WHAT?! GET DRESSED!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewatching Inuyasha and tbh he did go through some trauma. But my girl Kagome had to have her heart broken too many times! Koga would have never done her dirty we all know it. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
